


A Job to Do

by gakarian



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anyway Nick Valentine gets a blowjob idk if you figured that out by now or not, Blowjobs, F/M, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ROBlowjobs, Robot/Human Relationships, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, haha get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gakarian/pseuds/gakarian
Summary: Nick Valentine's trying to work, but the Sole Survivor won't have any of it.





	

How did he get trapped in this mess again?

One minute, he was typing something up for another missing person’s case.  Usually he left these things to Ellie, but she had taken the day off.  She certainly deserved a day off for all the hard work she did.

The next minute, Sole was underneath the desk, sucking him off.

They had come into his office very nonchalantly, asking him how his day was, if he was able to leave for anything.  Of course, he said no; he had a lot of work to take care of before Ellie came back.

“You can’t leave for _anything_?” they said, sitting upon the only clean spot on his desk.

Nick sighed.  “No can do.  Ellie’s out of the office today and I’m sitting on a pile of paperwork the height of a deathclaw.”

Sole raised a brow at that.  “Ellie’s not coming in at all today?”

“Nope.”

They smirked.  “You’re sure about that?”

Nick’s stomach dropped at the look on Sole’s face, and he leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head.  “Yes, and no, to whatever you’re about to ask.”

“You deserve a quick break.”  Sole got off the desk, stepping toward him slowly.

“No.”

“It’ll only be a few minutes.”

Nick stood.  He knew if his face was human, it’d be redder than a tomato.  “No. I’ve had cases coming in all day.”

Sole slipped a finger underneath one of his suspenders, stretching it before letting it snap against Nick’s chest.  “Fine.  I’ll just do you.  I can wait a day.”

“What part of _no_ don’t you understand?” Nick stepped back a bit, until his back hit one of the filing cabinets.  “I’m _working_.  I’ve got a _job_ to do.”

“So do I.  It’s called a _blowjob_.”

“For the love of—” Nick grumbled, bringing his finger up to his temples.  “Damn it.  We’re not doing this today.”

“Come on, Nick,” Sole complained, wrapping their arms around the synth.  “You’ve had a hard day already.  Let me treat you.”  They chuckled a little.  “I’ll do it under the desk, in case anyone comes in.  It’ll be hotter that way, anyway.”

“This is…”  Nick sighed, looking Sole in the eyes briefly before looking over to his desk.  “Fine.  But we get caught, it’s your funeral. And it’ll be a _quick_ funeral.”

Sole laughed, pushing him back into his seat.  “Wouldn’t have it any other way.  Now relax.”  Sole quickly unbuckled Nick’s belt, unzipping his patched up dress pants quickly before pulling Nick’s arousal from his boxers.

Nick groaned, gripping the armrests of his chair as Sole languidly licked up the length of his cock.  Sole didn’t waste time getting him hard; they quickly jerked on Nick’s cock, rubbing their tongue against the underside of its head.  Once he was fully hard, Sole took the head into their mouth, swirling their tongue around the head and sucking hard.

“Damn,” Nick muttered under his breath, trying to keep from bucking his hips into the other’s mouth. Sole took that in stride, stroking his cock as slowly as they could, relishing the taste of metallic plastic against their tongue.  It wasn’t long before Sole had Nick’s cock all the way down their throat, Nick’s fingers gripping at their hair.

Unfortunately, that was the perfect time for Ellie to come back to the office.

Nick’s eyes widened, letting go of Sole’s hair before pushing his chair as close to the desk as possible, squishing Sole against the back of the desk in the process.

“Ellie, you’re—you’re back,” Nick exclaimed, hoping to get the hint to Sole to stop their ministrations on Nick’s arousal.  Sole only smirked, rubbing the tip against their tongue again.

“I just came by to check on you, make sure you’re not working too hard,” Ellie said, crossing her arms.

“I’m—ah—just trying to get through as much paperwork as I can,” Nick said, trying to keep his voice steady.  Sole only took that as a challenge, stroking his cock fully with both hands as they took the head in between their lips.

“You’ve got to leave me some work, Nick,” Ellie laughed.  “I don’t even know why I took today off.  I’m feeling lost without something to do.”

“Why not—” Nick couldn’t hold in a groan, and he rubbed his head, trying to pass it off.  “Sorry, headache.  Gotta check in with Amari one of these days, see what’s going on in this—this old cranium of mine.”  He felt Sole laugh quietly against his cock, and he narrowed his eyes.  “Why don’t you, ah, head out to the noodle stand?  I’m sure there’ll be somebody out there to talk to.  I’m sorry, I’m just—just real busy here.”

“Oh, that’s fine!  I didn’t mean to bother you.”  Ellie smiled.  “I’ll see you tomorrow, Nick.  Don’t work too hard.”

Nick sighed exasperatedly when she finally left.  It was getting hard to think with his circuits heating up the way they were.  He pulled his chair back, looking down at Sole with a wavering glare.  “Are you trying to get me caught?”

“On the contrary.  I’m trying to get you to cum.”  Sole laughed, idly stroking Nick’s cock in their hand.  Nick rolled his eyes, but quickly clenched them tightly when Sole suddenly swallowed his cock whole again.

“ _Shit_.”  Nick was hanging by a thread, heavy pants and breaths turning into loud groans and moans.  Sole knew exactly how to make him come unglued.  Trailing their teeth against his artificial nerves, Nick hissed in a breath, gripping at Sole’s shoulders hard.  “Damn, I’m gonna—”

Sole quickly pulled back, starting to jerk his cock as quickly as they could, propping it up against their tongue.  “Come on, Nicky, pretend like you’re cumming all over my face.”

That did it.  Nick felt his entire body glitch, his mind suddenly blacking out hard.

When he came to, Sole was standing above him, zipping up his pants for him, a slightly worried smile on their face.

“You okay?”

“I…” Nick shook his head, trying to clear his head of the static.  “I’m… fine.”

“I guess I did a good job,” Sole laughed, landing a peck on his cheek.  “I’ll check in on you later; I’ve got business in Diamond City anyways.  See you later, Valentine.”  They walked out quickly, and Nick sat there in his chair, still in a daze.

“ _Jesus_.”


End file.
